Ah, The Inventions
by kakite
Summary: Inuyasha discovers some interesting things in Kagome's house while Kagome is packing. What will he find next? Rating- just in case
1. Time's a Toastin

Ah, The Inventions Chapter 1: Time's a Toastin'  
  
Tick tick tick, swing swing swing. It wouldn't stop. What was this annoying thing sitting above the fireplace in Kagome's living room? Why did it keep ticking, and WHY did those little strips keep moving?  
  
Inuyasha was perched in the back of the sofa in the Higurashi's living room, waiting for Kagome to finish her bath, when this weird boxy thing caught his eye.   
  
Was it demonically possessed? What made it tick? And what was its purpose that was good enough to be put on the mantle? It wasn't pretty, no it was actually quite ugly.  
  
Inuyasha stood now, hypnotized by the little strips of gold metal rotating at different speeds around a central hub. Numbers one through twelve were painted delicately around the edges of a white circle. Just as he was about to pierce the wood on the back with his claw to see what was causing the scratching, metallic noise inside, he heard Kagome's footsteps.  
  
"Oi, Kagome!" he called. "What's this?"  
  
The object was now residing in Inuyasha's clawed hands, leaving a forlorn space atop the mantle. Examining it closer as he waited for Kagome's reply, he noticed a little hole on the back that had a piece of metal sticking out of it. 'That's strange.....'  
  
"That's a clock, we use it to keep the time." Kagome explained.  
  
"Oi, how can you keep the time in something like this? Is this hole right here for putting the time in there?" Inuyasha pointed at the little hole.  
  
"We don't keep the actual time in there, we can just tell what time it is by looking at the little hands (those are the little metals things) and what numbers they point to." Kagome gestured towards the face of the 'clock.'  
  
"What time is it now?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
DING DING..... CRASH..... di.. n.. g.. The clock lay broken on the floor at Inuyasha's feet. Just when Inuyasha had asked what time it was, the clock had reached 3 o'clock and thus rung faithfully, the hour. Obviously not knowing this fact about the clock, Inuyasha was startled and immediately dropped it upon hearing the annoying noise.  
  
"GAHH! Why did it make that noise, what did I do?!" Inuyasha pleaded.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped visibly, glaring at the pile of clock-remains on the ground. '-.-  
  
"It's three o'clock. The clock chimes however many hours the time is every hour. It just turned three o' clock." Kagome explained irritably, eyebrow twitching.  
  
"Oh..." Inuyasha took another glance at the smashed timepiece, still confused about it's purpose.  
  
It didn't take long however, for Inuyasha to wander into the kitchen. Sitting on the counter was the most amazing-looking thing. It shone silver on the outside, and on the top it had two narrow slots. A small black rectangular thingy was attached to the side, and as Inuyasha touched it, it moved down. He sniffed the slots, which smelled of burnt things, and looked inside and he could see little thin pieces of metal everywhere.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha called, pushing the black thing down all the way to find that it stayed there. "What's this thing?"  
  
He peered inside. The tiny metal strips were now bright orange! Since when were they bright orange?! He noticed there was some heat radiating from inside of it and so, in curiosity, he touched it near one of the slots.   
  
"Yow!" he yelped as he quickly retracted his hand from the burning hot metal of this magical 'box'.  
  
Kagome came running. "What is it Inuyasha? And what are you doing with the toaster...."  
  
"Toaster?" Inuyasha questioned, eyeing the box evilly.  
  
"Yes, TOASTER! You put bread in there and it warms it up and makes it kinda toasty, now would you stop playing around with stuff already!" Kagome fumed, walking over to the toaster and making it pop back up.  
  
"I wanna see!" Inuyasha said, excited.  
  
Kagome had to restrain herself from doing something drastic, but Inuyasha was so cute when he was excited about something! It wouldn't hurt just to show him... So, Kagome got out a piece of white bread and stuck it in the toaster for Inuyasha.  
  
"Is it done yet!?" he asked, looking anxiously at the bread sitting in this so-called 'toaster.'  
  
"No, you have to wait for a while, when it pops back up that means it's done. I'll be in the other room getting packed. Tell me when it pops up and I'll put some jam on it for you." Kagome said, leaving the room to find her yellow backpack.  
  
Inuyasha continued to watch the toaster. He watched.... And watched..... 'Darn when's it gonna be ready?' he thought impatiently. 'Maybe if I just fish them out with my claws....'  
  
He stuck one claw into the extremely hot toaster very carefully and quickly. As you can imagine, like when one sticks a knife in the toaster, he immediately got an electric shock from the filaments.  
  
* ZZZAAAP *   
  
"OWWWWWWWWW!!!! !#*$@&!!" Inuyasha swore loudly.  
  
"INUYASHA! DON'T USE THAT KIND OF-" Kagome stopped in mid sentence when she saw Inuyasha holding the toaster high above his head about to smash it into the ground.  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
* thud *  
  
The toaster was lucky enough to stay in Inuyasha's hand and above his head, remaining undamaged. Inuyasha cursed at the ground.  
  
"Why'd you do that Kagome? This thing has a demon in it, I stuck my finger in it and it tried to kill me!" Inuyasha complained as he got up.  
  
"It was just electricity, and don't ask me to explain, just trust me on this one.... It WAS NOT a demon." Kagome said, walking over to the forgotten toaster on the ground, amazed to see both pieces of toast both still inside and both still intact.  
  
"Oh well, I guess I'll just put some jam on these for you." She said, getting a jar of some red stuff out of the fridge and a knife from another drawer. She then walked over to the two pieces of toast, now sitting on the cutting board, and spread the red stuff all over one side of each piece. It was about then that Inuyasha was about to ask her what she was doing when he smelled something wonderful.   
  
"Mmmmmmmm." Inuyasha said, inching towards the source, which seemed to be the red stuff.  
  
Just then, Kagome turned around. "Here you go." She said and handed the pieces to him. He took them, sniffed the wonderful red stuff, and in two bites had devoured both pieces.  
  
"Wow, Kagome. That was some good stuff, this world sure had some good food! You gotta make me that more often!" He said happily licking his fingers.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped and went back to packing her bag, hoping for no more interruptions. For once it was actually she that wanted to go back, and not Inuyasha dragging her back.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha was wandering around the house once again.....  
  
**End of Chapter 1: Time's a Toastin'**  
  
That will Inuyasha find next? Who knows! Find out in the next chapter! 


	2. ComPyuTerr

This chapter was fun to write b/c I got to use my computer to describe it. If you can guess what kind of computer I have you get a.. a... a hug! Yay! And I'll put yer name in the next chappie. Ima going to have a sort of riddle at the end describing something random, and all you readers get to guess what it is. If you get it right you get.... Well read and find out!  
  
Ah, The Inventions Chapter 2: Curiosity Killed The Inu  
  
Inuyasha wandered into the living room. His eye immediately caught something shiny on top of a black box. It was flat and circular and had a little hole in the middle. Ignoring the box, he was drawn to the reflective surface of the flat object.   
  
"Oooo." He said, creeping over to it and nudging it a little. "Kore wa nan desu ka?" he asked to no one in particular.  
  
Putting one of his claws into the hole and picking it up carefully, he found that the other side wasn't nearly as shiny. But it had writing on it. 'Mononoke Hime'  
  
"Spirit princess?" He questioned out loud. "Is that what this is? A 'Spirit princess?'"   
  
He read the smaller print. "DVD, Dolby Digital Surround Sound. Full feature Film. Japanese and English. Miyazaki...... Ehh?" He scratched his head cutely before turning it back over to look at himself on the shinier side. It made rainbows on the ceiling so he tipped it and made the reflections dance all over the walls.  
  
Kagome walked in the room just then. "Kagome, what's this?" He asked innocently.  
  
"That's a D-V-D." She said the name slowly. 'Man, is he cute when he gets curious.'  
  
"D-V-D...?" He tasted the name. "What's it for?"  
  
"I'll show you." Kagome said before walking over, taking the 'DVD' from him and putting it into the black box. She then turned on the 'T-V' and pushed some other 'buttons' on each box.  
  
A picture appeared on the screen and showed some words in front of a moving picture.  
  
"This DVD is a story told in pictures, it takes place in your time period I think." Kagome said, leaving it on in hopes that it would occupy Inuyasha.  
  
"Sugoi..." Inuyasha mumbled as he sat on the couch, watching the 'DVD'  
  
Kagome couldn't have been more mistaken that Inuyasha would be occupied by the movie. Something in the corner soon caught his eye. It was a white dome and it had kind of a silver stem coming out of it, which held a flat, rectangular thing with a black surface and a white frame. On the front of the dome, Inuyasha recognized the shape of an apple in silver. In front of it sat another flat, rectangular object, which this time, seemed to have little squares in it. And then next to that even, there was a white oval shaped kind of bubble. (guess what that is!)  
  
He crept over to it, his eyes immediately diverted to the board sitting in front of it. On each square there was a different character. He poked one and it went down. He poked a few more, and the same thing happened. Suddenly, the dome made a noise and a black thing came out of the front.  
  
"What's that?" He poked it a little until he was sure that it wasn't a demon or something.  
  
He pushed a few more squares and it went back in. "Amazing." He mumbled. He went on to inspect the oval bubble. He poked the top of it and it made a little clicking noise. The black surface before him suddenly flashed and turned into a weird picture, and the computer began to make funny noises.  
  
He could recognize one of the things that was in the picture, in the background there was a picture of kittens. It was good thing that Kagome had explained these 'picture' things to him. He accidentally moved the bubble and was surprised to see something move on the picture. He nudged it again, and again he saw something jump across the picture. He took a hold of it and found he could control this thing around the screen.  
  
"Sugoi!" Inuyasha hadn't had this much fun in a long time!  
  
He pushed down the bubble again and it made the same clicking this time. Something square and white popped up in the corner. He could read what looked like a list. "About this Mac.... Get Mac OS X Software.... System preferences..."  
  
"What are all those... and what's a 'Mac'?" He drug the bubble over the top of the surface to find other similar lists. An item that was on the list was 'favorites' and he found he could drag the bubble all the way down to it. He let go of the top of the bubble, which he just realized he was still holding down. And the 'favorites' thingy flashed blue and opened some sort of white box.  
  
Another list.  
  
"Blah blah blah..... 'Inuyasha'?" He saw his name somewhere near the bottom. "Kore..."  
  
'Maybe if I just put this bubble thingy on it... and push down...' (he's a smart doggy, what can I say?) He did that, nothing happened. He did it again and suddenly he was staring himself in the eyes. It seemed to be a picture of him. "How'd I get in there?" He asked.  
  
Kagome had just come in the room and was watching him, amused. She was also marveling at how fast he seemed to be catching on to using the computer.  
  
"What you're using is called a 'Com-pu-ter.'" Kagome spoke up.  
  
Inuyasha repeated her words, still mesmerized. "Com-pyu-terr"  
  
~  
  
That's all for today! On to the riddle.  
  
What is this object that I am describing?:  
  
~It is about 3 cm by 12 cm by 6 cm, maybe a tad smaller  
  
~The top surface is white and the bottom surface is metallic silver.  
  
~On the surface that is white, there is a small grey rectangle  
  
That's all you get, nowwhat is it? I deleted a lot of the hints so that it's pretty general, but if you're really good at guessing you'll get it. The first person to get it right gets a 1,000-2,000 word Inuyasha fic written by me about anything they want (themes that are rated R are prohibited). OR send one of your fics to me for a complete editing process or makeover! In order to win this, you must give a signed review and a working e-mail address. Get guessing, and only two guesses per person! If no one gets it then too bad.... Hee hee  
  
Ja mata, until next chapter for the results and the rest of the story! 


End file.
